1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to armaments and more particularly to guided munitions. More particularly, the invention relates to a mortar shell having a low cost, effective guidance system incorporated therein to correct its ballistic guidance path to an illuminated target.
2. Background Information
Mortars are one of the most commonly employed weapons in a ground combat unit. The traditional role of mortars has been to provide close and continuous fire support for maneuvering forces. Military history has repeatedly demonstrated the effectiveness of mortars. Their rapid, high-angle, plunging fires are invaluable against dug-in enemy troops and targets in defilade, which are not vulnerable to attack by direct fires. One of the major disadvantages of mortars is their comparatively low accuracy, and as a result mortars are becoming less effective in today's precision combat environment. Equipping a mortar round with a precision guidance package will increase its accuracy, enabling the mortar to be a precision munition that will be significantly more effective in wartime situations. For maximum utility, the guidance package preferably should be an inexpensive retrofit to current munitions, with a cost in production that allows its use in all situations, either as a guided or unguided weapon.
Unguided munitions are subject to aim error and wind disturbances. These factors, along with other more subtle error sources, may cause the munition to miss the target completely or require many rounds to complete the fire mission due to the resulting large CEP (Circular Error Probability). Current approaches to guided weapons are expensive and are used on larger, long range weapons. The approach of the present invention results in significantly lower cost and smaller size. This allows use with small to medium caliber weapons and significantly improves CEP which also results in a significant reduction in the quantity of rounds required to complete the fire mission which in turn results in lower overall cost and improved crew survivability. In addition, another benefit to this approach is the virtual elimination of collateral damage due to errant rounds impacting non-targeted areas. Furthermore, complete integration of a seeker/guidance error can be used in a modification to the existing fuze in order to “safe” errant rounds which are failing to meet an established CEP ground rule which further controls unwanted collateral damage by preventing detonation of off target rounds.
Mortars are typically unguided or guided by an expensive G&C (Guidance and Control) system. The cost is high for current guided mortars and unguided mortars may have poor accuracy. Also, unguided mortars may result in unacceptable collateral damage, excess cost due to the large number of rounds required to blanket the target area, and may expose the mortar crew to counterbattery fire due to the large time required to drop the necessary shells to saturate the target.
Therefore, there is a need for a mortar shell having an accurate and cost effective means incorporated therein for guiding the mortar munitions toward a target. There is also a need for a mortar having a low cost guidance and control G&C approach which is compatible with a large class of munition rounds. Furthermore, a subsequent need exists for preventing detonation of errant munition rounds to minimize non-target specific damage and non-combatant loss of life.